1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention is salt-like charge transfer complex compounds of phenols with amino organosilane esters of the general formula: ##STR2## wherein
R represents an alkyl moiety of 1 to 8 carbon atoms or ethylene glycol or polyethylene glycol or propylene glycol or polypropylene glycol moieties terminally closed with a lower alkyl or acyl group;
R' represent hydrogen or alkyl moieties having 1 to 20 carbon atoms optionally containing one or more ether bridges, a cycloalkyl moiety or an aryl moiety;
R" represents alkyl with 1 to 8 carbon atoms;
X represents halogen or C.sub.1-4 alkyl moieties or a nitro group;
a being a value of 0 to 3;
b a value of 0 to 5;
c a value of 0 to 20; and
n a value of 1 to 6.
Further subject matter of the present invention is a method of preparing these new compounds as well as the use of these compounds as insecticidal and biocidal substances.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that phenols, alkylphenols, nitrophenols, and especially polychlorophenols have biocidal and insecticidal effects. It is disadvantageous in these known phenol derivatives that their vapor pressure is too high, so that their biocidal action diminishes in the course of time. Also, the vapors of these compounds which escape into the atmosphere because of the high vapor pressure constitute an undesirable pollution of the environment which can only be reduced by appropriate proceedings.
Attempts have been made to use biocidal phenols, especially pentachlorophenol, in the form of their salts with various amines, as preservative ingredients. The phenols, however, remain volatile in the presence of water vapor. Furthermore, such dressings are not resistant to solvents and oils and cause color alterations.
Even the silane esters of chlorophenols, which are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,430, have the disadvantages named above. Their vapor pressure is still too high; furthermore, they are liable to hydrolysis, so that when used in a damp atmosphere, the corresponding phenols are gradually released, resulting, again, in the disadvantages cited above.